Heart valves regulate the movement of blood into and out of the chambers of the heart. The mitral valve, positioned between the left atrium and the left ventricle, can be subject to a condition known as mitral regurgitation, in which the mitral valve does not close properly and some backflow of blood occurs from the left ventricle back into the left atrium. For example, a mitral valve leaflet can experience prolapse during systole, thereby inhibiting leaflet coaptation and permitting backflow of blood into the left atrium.
Various procedures and devices have been proposed to address the condition of mitral regurgitation. For example, some mitral valve repair procedures involve removing a section of a valve leaflet in order to reduce its propensity for prolapse. Other procedures involve mitral valve replacement. The MITRACLIP (Abbott Vascular) is a device intended to be positioned across the mitral valve to create a double orifice, in an effort to allow the valve to close fully during systole.
Despite these efforts, there is a continuing need for improved treatment for mitral valve regurgitation and for the repair of the functioning of heart valves in general. The various procedures and devices previously proposed can be improved upon in terms of their overall clinical outcome, ease of use, reduction of procedure time and risk, and/or reduction of cost.